


A Night in Wonderland

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mad hatter x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/You
Kudos: 3





	A Night in Wonderland

The cold air of the woods was making goosebumps litter your skin, the big tear on your skirt making it impossible to cover up, so you kept moving forward, the heavy mushroom basket slung over your arm hitting your hip every few steps, occasionally snagging on the fabric and ripping it some more. You were almost home. Just a little bit further.

You almost slip in a tree root that was hidden under some fallen leaves, dropping the basket and spilling all it's contents. You curse your luck on that day. First, you fall down, ripping your dress almost from hem to hip in a thorny bush, then you get lost in the woods you should have known as the back of your hand, and now you drop all the mushrooms that had taken you so long to gather.

You huff out a big breath and kneel on the floor, picking them all up once more until you hear some twigs snap, making you look up from the floor into the trees around you.

"(Y/N)!" you hear being screamed from the distance. You fasten your pace to gather all mushrooms and call out into the woods

"In here!" a few seconds pass and you can see Jefferson in the distance, Grace following him a few steps behind. He rushes to your side and helps you to your feet.

"What happened? We were starting to worry once you didn't come back." he was frantic and Grace had latched herself to your hip, hugging you tightly. You caressed Grace's hair and look at Jefferson's baby blues.

"I'm sorry, I got lost, and it took me a while to get back on track." he holds your face in his hands, looking you over to make sure you were alright and you enjoy the moment to lean in and kiss him sweetly on the lips. "I'm alright, love. No need to worry."

The three of you return home, and after dinner, and once Gracie is way past asleep, Jefferson comes up behind you for a hug, kissing your neck and grabbing at your hips.

"How about I help you with this." he says, hand slipping in the tear at your skirt to caress your bare thigh beneath. He pulls you with him making you sit in the edge of the bed, having grabbed his sowing kit out of nowhere, kneeling down between your legs.

"Should I take out the dress so you can work better?" Jefferson doesn't answers, putting his hands in the low of your back and pulling you closer to him. His hand sneaked down to your ankle, beneath the torn fabric, and ever so slowly caressed your leg upwards, laying down some kissed near your knees and thighs when the fabric parted away once you moved your legs so he could have easier assess.

His kisses started to go higher and higher, hands grabbing on to your tighs for support, when he suddenly stopped at the sweet lilt of your giggles. He looked up at you, baby blues eyes crinkling with the smile forming on his face.

"What's so funny, darling?" you reach your hand for his stubble covered face and caress him, smiling brightly down at him when he kissed the pads of your fingers one by one when they passed near his pink lips.

"It tickles." once the words are out of your mouth he grins mischievously, launching to your core and letting the sweet burn of his beard tickled the inside of your exposed things, wet kisses being pressed on them to soothe the sting. Sowing completely forgotten that night.


End file.
